Guko Does a Thing
by pennylessz
Summary: Guko is flying on planet Namek when he does some things that lead to pretty disturbing outcomes.


One day Guko was out doing things on the planet Kamek when he saw a shiny rock.

 **"Ooh, shiny rock."** stated Goko with a look of bewildered amazement in his eye.

Just then Ginko's Super Spam senses started tingling.

 **"I gotta go."** Said Goken, as he took off into the sky.

While flying past the clouds Gaka encountered Vegenie the magical flying genie, who was a Spam just like him.

 **"Kockrot, you munchable peasent I am here to give you my things."** Said Vegenie with a smug smile.

 **"Oh no not my things, I only have balls."** Gako Bell states while looking scared and confused.

Vegenie raises an eyebrow in similar confusion, as he figures it out he shakes his fist and yells: **"No you fool! I said give not take, now take your damn wishes."**

Gokoolaid giddily replies: **"Oh sweet, I get wishes, well first I'll wish for food, and then food, and some food, and uh..."**

 **"No, damn you!"** Vegenie snidely interjects. **"You get three wishes that's all, now hurry up I need to go kill Krillin or something."**

 **"Oh okay."** Gokantalope says with a smile. **"But I don't really know what to wish for."**

 **"Wish Piccolo back!"** Krillin sprouts up from behind a rock and yells.

 **"Wait, Krillin why were you hiding behind that rock?"** Asks Gokillyourself scared and confused again for some reason.

 **"Well...It's kinda my thing, I started it after I you know, Yamcha'd...twice."** Krillin replies with a depressed look on his face.

 **"Wait, twice? You've only Yamcha'd once Krillin."** Says Gokart looking even more scared and confused then before.

Krillin promptly replies: **"Yeah well, ya see, I kind of got my wishes before you and I saw how I'm gonna Yamcha...and well..."** Krillin shudders and pukes all over himself.

Gokrash Bandicoot inquires: **"What else did you wish for?"**

 **"A full suit of indestructable body armor, and ten tons of cocaine."** Krillin says before resuming puking all over himself.

 **"Oh, well I guess I should wish for something important then."** Gogurt confidently states.

Gokaine holds his hands to the air for no reason and yells: **"Alright Vegenie, for my first wish I want you to revive Piccolo."**

Piccolo appears in front of them, looks at his hands in surprise, and begins dancing while chanting about how great he feels.

Everyone on Planet Namikea covers their ears in unison due to the crippling pain induced by Piccolo's fit of joy.

Gokannibal becomes infuriated and throws rocks and spitballs at Piccolo to no avail.

Hurredly, Gokaptain Crunch yells out: **"Dragon!..."** - **"Genie!"** Vegenie interjects. **"Great pissy genie!"** Goku corrects himself.

 **"Please grant my wish, make Piccolo go away!"** Gokanned Ham yells at the top of his lungs.

Piccolo still screaming: **"I feel great, I can do** **this!..."** is interuppted and flattened by a magical steam roller crushing all of his bones into dust.

Krillin breathes a sigh of relief, then begins to grasp the situation and says. **"Wait Gokanto Region, we needed Piccolo and the other wish to stop Fridga."**

Gokocopuffs uses his keen abilities to detect that his own scared and confused level is just below 9000.

 **"But it's too late Krillin, I just used the last wish to bring Harambe back to life."** Says Gorunoutofideas scratching his back and laughing.

Just then Vegenie's eyes widen and he yells: **"Dammit, Fridga's coming! We're all damned! Damn you! Damn him! Damn this incessant fanfic!"**

 **"Hey guys!"** Fridga pops up and yells and then shortly after kills Gokars 3 and Vegenie by feeding them spoiled pizza.

 **"Damn you spoiled pizza! Overnight pizza is supposed to never go bad."** Vegenie says while dead.

Fridga puts on a fiendish smile and says: **"So Krillin, it's just you and me."**

Krillin smiles while resuming his puking from earlier and says: **"Yeah Fridga, and you're going down! I've got indestructible armor."**

Fridga's smile widens so far that his face extends off the planet and replies: **"Oh really? Butt I see a problem."**

Krillin puzzles for a second then screams in terror as Fridga opens his buttflap and proceeds to rape him furiously in the anus.

 **"I knew I shouldn't have asked for a buttflap, I usually wear diapers anyway!"** Screams Krillin as he's being ravaged.

The raping proceeds for hours until a zookeeper walks onto the scene.

 **"I knew you were still alive Harambe I been huntin' you since I killed you tha' first time."** Shouts the zookeeper as he raises his gun.

Harambe inherits the spirit of Gokitkat and becomes scared and confused, but then...a Christmas miracle happened.

The zookeeper shot his gun...straight through Krillin's ass, the bullet ran through his body, into his head, bounced off his helmet and came back out through his balls."

 **"That shows you fer' bein' not me."** The zookeeper chides and walks off believing he has killed Harambe.

Just then Fridga now having nothing to do looks over at Harambe and smiles.

 **"You shall be my son, I shall teach you to rule the Universe by my side."** Says Harambe to Fridga.

Harambe then takes Fridga under one arm and they fly off into space living happily ever after.

 **The End**


End file.
